sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dal★Shabet - B.B.B (Big Baby Baby)
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 비비비 (B.B.B) Baby Babyright|200px *'Artista:' Dal★Shabet *'Mini Álbum:' B.B.B *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: 'Happy Face Entertainment & YWHO Enterprise 'Romanización' neon Big Baby Baby I Need Some Body Body neon Big Baby Baby I wanna get your body tonight big baby neon Big Baby Baby neon Big Baby Baby wae pillyohal ttae dalla neo (Big baby) wae kkeutnamyeon dalla neo (Big baby) wae eojewaneun dalla neo (Big baby) wae oneul deo dalla neo (Big Baby Baby) nega geureoke nal bol ttaemada neukkyeojineun sigeobeorin gamjeongdeureul nunchi chaesseo ije eotteokharago (I Gotta go) naega apeudago apeudago apeudago hwareullaego malhaebwado amu gwansim eomneun geureon moseube (I Can’t take no more) neomu ppalla neo neomu dallajyeo honja heomuhaejin maeumi neomu keojyeoseo neomu apasseo neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul apeuge haneun neo Hey, neo neo neo come back to me baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) Hey, neo neo neo wanna be my baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) wae malkkeunmada dalla neo (Big baby) wae nunbichi dalla neo (Big baby) wae cheoeumirang dalla neo (Big baby) wae kkeuchirang dalla neo (Big Baby Baby) nareul harujongil barabogo barabogo saenggakhaedo geureoke haedo bujokhada malhaejulttaen eonjego (Don’t you know) ije neodo mollae nado mollae kkeonaeeojin dareun neoui moseupdeuri nareul jakkuman himdeulge hae (I Can’t take no more) neomu ppalla neo neomu dallajyeo honja heomuhaejin maeumi neomu keojyeoseo neomu apasseo neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul apeuge haneun neo Hey, neo neo neo come back to me baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) Hey, neo neo neo wanna be my baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) ppajyeodeunda ppajyeodeunda ppajyeodeunda neoneun naegero (Big Baby Baby Big Baby Baby) doraonda doraonda doraonda cheoeum geuttaero (Big Baby Baby Big Baby Baby) Big baby daeche waeirae igeo cham daechaek eomne igeot jeogeot hana dul set net da aneun saiinde dasi dorawa dorawa dorawa dorawa ~ (dasi naege dorawa) neomu ppalla neo neomu dallajyeo honja heomuhaejin maeumi neomu keojyeoseo neomu apasseo neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul apeuge haneun neo Hey, neo neo neo come back to me baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) Hey, neo neo neo wanna be my baby neoneoneoneoneoneoneoneon (Big Baby Baby) 'Español' Eres un Gran bebe bebe Necesito Algun Cuerpo Cuerpo Eres un Gran bebe bebe Quiero conseguir tu cuerpo esta noche gran bebé Eres un Gran bebe bebe Eres un Gran bebe bebe ¿Por qué cambiar cuando te necesito? (bebé grande) ¿Por qué cambiar cuando todo ha terminado? (bebé grande) ¿Por qué eres diferente de ayer? (bebé grande) ¿Por qué eres más diferente hoy? (Gran bebe bebe) Cada vez que me miras, Me di cuenta de que los sentimientos se han enfriado ¿Qué hago? (Tengo que ir) Yo digo que me estoy haciendo daño y enojarse y hablar con usted pero no le importa en absoluto (No puedo tomar no más) Se cambia tan rápidamente, los sentimientos de vacío se hacen tan grandes Me dolió mucho, lastimas mi corazón que va hacia usted ¡Eh, usted usted usted regrese a mí bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) ¡Eh, usted usted usted quieres ser mi bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) ¿Por qué cambiar a finales de cada palabra? (gran bebé?) ¿Por qué cambian los ojos? (gran bebé?) ¿Por qué es usted diferente desde el principio? (gran bebé?) ¿Por qué es usted diferente del final? (Gran bebe bebe?) Solías decir que me mirabas y pensando en mí todo el día no fue suficiente para ti (¿no lo sabes?) Ahora los lados de usted que surgen sin saber dame un momento muy difícil (No puedo tomar no más?) Se cambia tan rápidamente, los sentimientos de vacío se hacen tan grandes Me dolió mucho, lastimas mi corazón que va hacia usted ¡Eh, usted usted usted regrese a mí bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) ¡Eh, usted usted usted quieres ser mi bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) Usted está cayendo, se está cayendo, se está cayendo para mí (Gran bebe bebe Gran bebe bebe) Usted está regresando, regresando, regresando al igual que el principio (Gran bebe bebe Gran bebe bebe) Bebé grande, ¿por qué haces esto? No sé qué hacer Sabemos todo lo que hay que saber ¡Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve (Vuelve a mí) ¡Eh, usted usted usted regrese a mí bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) ¡Eh, usted usted usted quieres ser mi bebé Usted usted usted usted usted (Gran bebe bebe) 'Hangul' 넌 Big Baby Baby I Need Some Body Body 넌 Big Baby Baby I wanna get your body tonight big baby 넌 Big Baby Baby 넌 Big Baby Baby 왜 필요할 때 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 끝나면 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 어제와는 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 오늘 더 달라 너 (Big Baby Baby) 네가 그렇게 날 볼 때마다 느껴지는 식어버린 감정들을 눈치 챘어 이제 어떡하라고 (I Gotta go) 내가 아프다고 아프다고 아프다고 화를내고 말해봐도 아무 관심 없는 그런 모습에 (I Can’t take no more) 너무 빨라 너 너무 달라져 혼자 허무해진 마음이 너무 커져서 너무 아팠어 너를 향한 나의 마음을 아프게 하는 너 Hey, 너 너 너 come back to me baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) Hey, 너 너 너 wanna be my baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) 왜 말끝마다 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 눈빛이 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 처음이랑 달라 너 (Big baby) 왜 끝이랑 달라 너 (Big Baby Baby) 나를 하루종일 바라보고 바라보고 생각해도 그렇게 해도 부족하다 말해줄땐 언제고 (Don’t you know) 이제 너도 몰래 나도 몰래 꺼내어진 다른 너의 모습들이 나를 자꾸만 힘들게 해 (I Can’t take no more) 너무 빨라 너 너무 달라져 혼자 허무해진 마음이 너무 커져서 너무 아팠어 너를 향한 나의 마음을 아프게 하는 너 Hey, 너 너 너 come back to me baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) Hey, 너 너 너 wanna be my baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) 빠져든다 빠져든다 빠져든다 너는 내게로 (Big Baby Baby Big Baby Baby) 돌아온다 돌아온다 돌아온다 처음 그때로 (Big Baby Baby Big Baby Baby) Big baby 대체 왜이래 이거 참 대책 없네 이것 저것 하나 둘 셋 넷 다 아는 사이인데 다시 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 돌아와 ~ (다시 내게 돌아와) 너무 빨라 너 너무 달라져 혼자 허무해진 마음이 너무 커져서 너무 아팠어 너를 향한 나의 마음을 아프게 하는 너 Hey, 너 너 너 come back to me baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) Hey, 너 너 너 wanna be my baby 너너너너너너너넌 (Big Baby Baby) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop